


Unappreciated

by rhodrymavelyne



Category: Chronicles of Amber - Roger Zelazny
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-10
Updated: 2017-08-10
Packaged: 2018-12-13 18:24:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 204
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11765745
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rhodrymavelyne/pseuds/rhodrymavelyne
Summary: Darla, Lady of Chaos, contemplates the fickleness of children (like Merlin), who abandon the mothers who raised them to chase after absent fathers.





	Unappreciated

**Author's Note:**

> It's all the Amber Roleplaying Sourcebook's fault. As well as Shadow Knight. :) They gave me the idea of Cymnea being shadowy player back in the Court of Chaos, controlling Darla.
> 
> I don't own the rights to the world or this characters. I have played with them, role-played them, and been inspired by them. I got very into a couple of journals for Princesses of Amber. I found myself thinking about what Darla might think of Merlin and Corwin. This story is the result.

Give birth to a son. Raise him as your devoted instrument. Do everything you can to instill perfect loyalty in him. 

Such had been the orders Lady Cymnea had hammered into my mind, not too gently. 

There’d been no need to be rough. I’d willingly done all these things. 

I’d taken a personal interest in Merlin’s education I hadn’t in either of my legitimate sons, much to the anguish of my darling Jurt. 

My actions should have assumed Merlin’s loyalty to me. Yet all it took was a few hours in Corwin’s presence to shake it.

All that damnably charming prince had to do was smile and tell a few stories. Merlin was off to Shadow Earth, eager to follow in his father’s footsteps. 

When it came to charisma, I was no match for the Silver Rose of Amber. Not even after I’d studied his own techniques and used them against him. 

Corwin had turned the tables on me, taking back the son I’d seduced him into giving me. 

Thinking about it made me smile, in spite of myself.

All right, I was impressed, along with annoyed. 

Trust Corwin of Amber to inspired admiration along with irritation. A pity he only had one shape.


End file.
